


The Call of Duty

by CrookshankKitty, Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, F/M, Kidnapping, Midwife Hermione, Midwife Luna, Pregnancy, fallen witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: Hermione and Luna decide to train for careers in midwifery, following the war. After completing their qualifications, Hermione is assigned a rotation at the Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches.





	The Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> We'd like to thank our beta, K. Thank you for going above and beyond to help us get this story polished up in time.
> 
> Thanks also to the fantastic team at Hermione's Haven for running such fabulous events!
> 
> This story was based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **HP 04** Hermione trains to be a Magical Midwife, after seeing how some witches were treated after giving birth at the battle of Hogwarts, she wants to change attitudes  & conditions. She goes to a home for fallen witches, meets a witch there who is the last person she expects to see.  
> Pairing(s): Hermione/Bill Weasley  
> Suggested Kinks: HEA (Happily Ever After)  
> Squicks: Nothing Kinky  
> Additional Notes: Set in the post-Hogwarts years.

_ 3 May 1998 _ _   
_ _ Hogwarts ~ late afternoon. _

 

Hermione Granger’s brow creased in a frown of concentration and discomfort, as she knelt amid a pile of rubble in the Great Hall. Only a slight cushioning charm protected her knees from the cold, sharp stone. 

 

“Push really hard! You can do this. I can see the head!” Hermione did her best to encourage the woman lying on the floor in front of her, but knew she was barely heard above her patient's labouring groans and screams.

 

The woman gave a wail of protest as her body finally pushed the baby out between her blood soaked thighs and into the waiting hands of the curly haired witch. Hermione grabbed a towel that she'd previously cleaned and used it to wipe the blood from the baby's face. As the infant began fussing, she quickly cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blanket she'd transfigured before the final round of contractions earlier. She put the baby into its mother’s waiting arms.

 

Hermione turned to the witch standing next to them. Luna Lovegood was alert, scanning the hall for anyone approaching their little nook. The Aurors were keeping their distance, however, they often looked over at the three women, glaring. They'd been leering at the young woman who began panicking when the contractions started happening only moments apart. In fact, the Aurors threatening the woman was what had drawn Hermione and Luna's attention when they'd returned to the Great Hall from helping Hagrid calm a herd of distressed unicorns that wandered too close to the remains from the battle just after daybreak.  

 

“Luna, could you please get Madam Pomfrey to come and check them both over?" Hermione asked. "I want her to make sure mum and baby are both well before the Aurors try to question her.”

 

“Of course, Hermione," Luna agreed before going to explain, "The placenta will need to be delivered soon. If I'm not back with Madam Pomfrey before then, make sure you allow the placenta to stop pulsating prior to cutting the cord. Doing that will allow the blood to flow completely into the baby's system, giving her more immunity. The placenta should be saved under stasis as well for use in postpartum recovery potions among other things,” Luna replied.

 

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Thanks for the information, Luna. How do you know the baby is a girl? I didn’t look to see what sex it was.”

 

“I could see a pink aura around her. I'd better get Madam Pomfrey now.”

 

Hermione watched Luna walk away before she turned back to the witch still lying on the floor. The baby in her arms had stopping wailing and was asleep on its mother's chest. Making herself useful, she tidied up the area, vanishing dirty linens and transfiguring one of the clean towels into a smaller cloth. She conjured a small basin and filled it using a quick Aguamenti and then warmed it with a mild heating spell. She proceeded to wipe the grime of battle and sweat of labour from the woman's brow and face.

 

“Miss, you will have to deliver the placenta soon. When that is done, Madam Pomfrey and I will heal you and clean you up and get you into the hospital wing. Try not to worry about anything. All that matters at the moment is making sure you and the baby are alright,” she quietly told the witch.

 

“Thank you for helping me when no one else would," croaked the young witch.

 

“There has been too much suffering in this war. I have seen enough death to last me a lifetime! Besides your baby is an innocent in all this!"

 

The sound of hurried footsteps put Hermione on alert. Making sure she had her wand in hand, she looked up to see Luna and a weary Madam Pomfrey approaching.

 

“Miss Lovegood tells me you have need of my services. Let’s have a look at your handiwork, Miss Granger." The hospital matron bustled into the makeshift birthing chamber and began casting diagnostic spells on both patients as Luna resumed her post guarding the area. 

 

"I have half a mind to go and give those Aurors a stern talking to," Madam Pomfrey groused as she cast cleaning spells on the young mother and her infant. "What were they thinking, leaving two young witches, untrained in the healing arts, to preside over a magical birth? Once the Ministry is back up and running, I will be lodging a formal complaint. They were ordered not to begin questioning anyone on either side who'd been injured until after they received medical attention.

 

"Now then, Miss Elliott, have you decided what you'd like to do with the placenta?"

 

"My Gran always said the potion was better, so I'd like that," the young woman replied.

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "There's nothing wrong with the other way, but you likely won't have time to follow through with it." She finished checking over the young witch and her daughter without any further fuss, and declared them as healthy as was possible considering the circumstances. She also delivered the placenta, a process which Hermione was curious about since her earlier conversation with Luna. The procedure went much like Luna had described, and Madam Pomfrey had Hermione cut the cord once the placenta was done pulsing. Then there was another round of cleaning up before she healed the young mother. 

 

"You did well, Miss Elliott. Your recovery should go smoothly, and your child is healthy, if a couple weeks early. Miss Lovegood will take you and your child to the hospital wing. Find an open bed and get yourself settled. You are not to leave the hospital wing once you are there, understood?" The matron waited for her patient's nod. 

 

Madam Pomfrey watched her charges leave the Great Hall before turning her attention to the Aurors nearby. "How dare you stand by and watch two young girls try to deliver that young woman's baby without calling for medical aid, or offering any help," she hissed.

 

"Snatcher, she was," one grumbled. "Wouldn't be any great loss if she or her bastard died."

 

Hermione was outraged. "I was captured by Snatchers only a few weeks ago. There were no women among any of the squads I heard about. And even if she was, how dare any of you take it upon yourselves to become her judge and executioner!"

 

"Besides, whatever the mother's background, that child is an innocent," Madam Pomfrey interjected. "Nothing gives you the authority to subject an innocent to near death as the result of premature labour." She demanded the name of their superior officer before dismissing them. 

 

As the Aurors shuffled off, after being reminded--again--to stay away from her hospital, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione began cleaning up the makeshift room. They vanished all traces of the birth, and took down the low screens that the girls had put up for the young woman's privacy.

 

"You and Miss Lovegood did well, under the circumstances."

 

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied. "What will happen to Miss Elliott?"

 

The matron shrank down a few clean towels and tucked them into a pocket of her apron. "It's hard to say. I have trouble believing that she was a Snatcher--Helen Elliott never showed any inclination for the Dark Arts or blood supremacy when she was a student. Her younger brother doesn't either." She shrugged and vanished the basin of water. "In any case, she will likely be sent to the Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches. If the Aurors have enough evidence to charge her with war crimes, she'll be detained there until trial. If convicted, she will likely serve some of her sentence in Azkaban, and the remainder in the home," said Madam Pomfrey.

 

“I hope Miss Elliott will get a fair trial." Hermione frowned as she tidied the last of the rubble from the small area. "At least she and her child are safe for the moment.” 

 

“Yes, they are, thanks in part to you and Miss Lovegood. You should join her in the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey told her. "I want the pair of you to clean yourselves up and have something to eat. Rest if you can, the coming days will be extremely busy."

 

The young witch didn’t argue and quietly left the Great Hall. It was rather easy to find Luna in the hospital wing. After relaying the matron's instructions, Hermione and Luna split up to find some clean clothes and wait in line to shower. Before long, the girls had bowls of hot soup provided by the Hogwarts house-elves. Once they took care of their basic needs, both girls found empty beds to claim for a few hours. Despite her certainty that she would never be able to allow herself to fall asleep--there was still so much work to do, and she had to check on her other friends--she soon fell into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  


_ 25th June 2004 _

_ Hermione and Luna's London Flat _

 

Hermione was cleaning up the kitchen in her shared flat. She and Luna had a rare Friday afternoon off. The maternity and obstetrics ward at St. Mungo's was keeping them both fairly busy since they'd completed their midwife training in May. So far, neither of them had been assigned any patients, but they were able to observe and assist with emergency births for women who had initially opted to not consult a midwife. 

 

That would be changing the following Monday, though. During their weekly Friday morning staff meeting, their supervisor advised Luna that she would be receiving her first Healer referrals.  As for Hermione, she would be starting her first four-month rotation at the Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches, a place which had piqued her curiosity since that long ago day at the end of the war when she'd first heard of it. Despite the institute's grim reputation among the other midwives, Hermione was looking forward to seeing the place. After all, Helen spent a few weeks as a Dilly after Hermione and Luna helped deliver her daughter, Estella, the day after the final battle.

 

Hermione had hoped to have a celebratory lunch with her friend and roommate, but Luna begged off saying she and Rolf had already promised to have lunch with Rolf's grandfather. So, Hermione had made herself a salad. While she was washing her dishes the Muggle way, the Floo flared and Luna and Rolf came through.

 

"Hello, Hermione," Rolf said as Luna brushed the dust from his jacket lapels. "I heard about your new assignment. Good luck on Monday."

 

"Thanks, Rolf. How was lunch with your grandparents?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as she finished washing washing the knife and chopping board she used earlier. She dried her hands and used her wand to dry and put the dishes away before she charmed a cloth to wipe down the counters and table.

 

"It was lovely," Luna told her. "And now that all our family knows, we can finally tell you our news."

 

Hermione turned to face her friends. "What news?"

 

"Well, on Sunday I asked Luna to be my wife."

 

"And I said yes!"

 

Hermione gaped at them for a moment. She couldn't deny that Rolf Scamander was good for her friend. Ever since the war, Luna's fanciful nature had been repressed. Rolf's playful, yet tender nature had healed some of the darkness that lingered, keeping her smiles dim and her eyes shadowed.

 

"Congratulations, you two," she finally said as she pulled Luna into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you both!"

 

"Thanks, Hermione." Luna pulled back and smiled at Rolf. "We've decided on a rather short engagement, since we've been dating for a few years now."

 

"You've set a date already?" Hermione's inner event planner perked up. "When? Where?"

 

Rolf laughed as Hermione peppered them with questions about the upcoming wedding. "We were thinking that we could have a small do out at Luna's childhood home next month."

 

"That's right," Luna agreed. "Daddy actually suggested it to Rolf when he asked for my hand."

 

Hermione sighed. Luna and Rolf may not be the most conventional couple she knew, but their enthusiasm for some traditions was just so quirky, so very  _ them _ .

 

"Okay, so you have a venue." Hermione started mentally checking off a list. "Anything else?"

 

"Well, we were hoping you'd be my maid of honour."

 

The curly haired witch halted mid-list. "What? Oh, of course. I'd love to, Luna."

 

"Perfect. Well, I should go," Rolf said. "It sounds like you'll be starting the wedding planning, and I still need to sort out my best man." He kissed his fianceé's cheek. "I'll be back in time for dinner, love. Maybe even sooner, depending on the Portkey Office."

 

"See you soon," Luna told him before he Flooed to the Ministry. Turning back to Hermione she found her maid of honour had taken the opportunity to summon a Muggle steno pad and biro pen. "You're ready to start planning, I see."

 

"You know me," quipped Hermione. "Always prepared. So, do you and Rolf have a date in mind?"

 

Luna summoned her pocket planner and flipped to July. "Well, I think having the wedding during the waxing moon phase would be auspicious. I would have preferred the summer solstice, but that was when Rolf proposed, and we've already decided that we'd rather not wait that long to wed."

 

"Okay then," Hermione made a note. "I take it you'd like the ceremony to happen at moonrise?"

 

"Yes, that's perfect! And we can host a late supper before the ceremony. The guests can spend some time visiting during the short time that Rolf and I prepare, separately, for the ceremony."

 

Hermione smiled as she spied the perfect day, "The moon will be a waxing crescent on the twenty-third, which is a Friday, so I'll be able to leave the home--I'll only be on-call during weekends."

 

Luna and Hermione had most of the details hammered out in a couple of hours in the afternoon. It helped that the bride said she wanted to keep things simple and intimate. The only things left, besides Rolf's best man, were the food, invitations, and Luna's dresses--she needed one for the party, and a much simpler one for the ceremony. 

 

Satisfied that they had done all they could for one afternoon, Hermione gathered the lists into a folder while Luna sorted the inquiries she was planning to send by Owl Post when she went to Diagon Alley the following day. 

 

Once their dining table was tidy again, Luna began to speak, "Hermione, would you mind terribly if--"

 

"If I found somewhere else to spend the evening?" Hermione laughed. "I was going to suggest it, so you and Rolf could have some time alone, actually."

 

Luna blushed. "Where will you go?"

 

"I thought I would pack my overnight bag and pop by the Burrow. Maybe have a girly evening with Ginny," Hermione told her as they went to her room. Luna settled in the slipper chair by her window and watched her pack a few toiletries, pyjamas and a change of clothes.

 

"You might even see Bill while you're there," Luna said, making Hermione blush. "Oh, since you'll be over for a visit, would you mind asking Molly if she has a recommendation for who can do the wedding supper?"

 

"That's a good idea," Hermione said. "Alright, I'm ready to go. Have fun tonight."

 

"I will. Don't forget we're having brunch tomorrow morning with Ginny and Helen. Cranberry Café at half ten."

 

"I hope Helen brings Estella. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione smiled and took a pinch of floo powder from the small rose bowl they kept on the mantel. She tossed the powder on the fire before calling out her destination and was whisked away in a flare of green flames.

  
  
  


Moments later, Hermione stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace, and into a broad, muscular back.

 

"Oomph," she muttered. The person ahead of her stepped forward so he could turn around. 

 

"Sorry, Hermione," Bill said as he reached out to steady her. "I just got home from class, or the Floo would have been clear."

 

She smiled as he brushed a bit of soot off her shoulder. "Oh, it's no problem. How's your management course going?"

 

"Well, the director of the curse breaking division said today that he hadn't seen midterm marks that high since he took the course," Bill said proudly. "Not bad for someone who's hadn't seen the inside of a classroom since the early nineties, eh?"

 

Hermione hugged him. "That's great!"

 

Ever since early April when Bill had surprised the family by moving back to England for training and a new position based out of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, she'd gotten to know the eldest Weasley brother. He'd even come over to Hermione and Luna's flat when he needed a quiet place to work on his homework for his classes.

  
Molly bustled in from the kitchen, "I thought I heard voices. Hello, Bill, Hermione." She pulled her eldest into a tight hug before turning to her second daughter in all but blood and giving her a hug as well.

 

"Did you two arrive together?"

 

"Oh no, I stepped out of the Floo and into Bill's back," Hermione said. "Sorry, by the way."

 

"No harm done," Bill told her as he picked up her bag as well as his. "I'll just take this up to Ginny's room for you."

 

Molly gestured for Hermione to follow her to the kitchen. "What brings you by, dear? I see you had your bag with you."

 

"Oh, I just thought I'd give Luna some time at home alone with her new fiancé," Hermione replied as she walked over to the bench to help Molly prepare dinner. "I'm sorry to drop in unannounced."

 

"Never mind that, dear," Molly shushed her. "So, Rolf finally proposed, did he? Wonderful! So, when are they thinking of for the big day?"

 

Hermione started peeling potatoes and filled Molly in on Luna's plans. "Oh, by the way, Luna was wondering if you could recommend someone for the wedding supper?"

 

"I'm not sure, if I know of anyone who'll take on an event with such short notice," Molly said, drying her hands on her apron. "Oh here, why don't we just let magic do this for us, so we can look at some of the wedding things I have saved? Arthur and Ginny won't be home from work for another hour or so, and Bill probably has some coursework due Monday morning, so he'll be a while."

 

With a few flicks of her wand, Molly had the vegetables and potatoes for the meal ready and roasting in her large oven along with a pan of sauced pork chops. In next to no time, the kettle was whistling and Hermione set about making them each a cuppa. By the time she was carrying two steaming cups of tea to the table, Molly already had her wedding planning materials set out.

 

"Let's see… Ah, here we are," Molly muttered as she flipped through Percy and Audrey's wedding binder. "Catering menus and quotes." She removed the binder pouch and handed it to Hermione. "They ended up choosing Enduring Memories Magical Catering, but that company had a waiting list, if I recall."

 

Hermione pulled the sample menus out of the pouch, and she looked at the one on top, "That's a shame. I remember the meal being very well presented." She placed that menu and the affixed contract off to the side. The next one was for Fanciful Feasts Catering. "This caterer's name reminds me of Luna--fanciful." She and Molly shared a smile.

 

"Fanciful Feasts and Events," Molly mused. "I remember being very pleased with the options they presented. The name put Percy off a bit, though. They were a bit more reasonably priced since they were still making a name for themselves."

 

"What's all this?" Bill asked as he walked in the kitchen and found wedding things strewn across the table. 

 

Hermione and Molly looked up from the catering menus. "Oh nothing, just giving Hermione some contact information for Luna."

 

"She accepted Rolf's proposal then? Charlie mentioned he was working himself into a bit of a froth about how to ask." Bill grinned as he joined them at the table. "Need any help with dinner, Mum?"

 

"Oh goodness, look at the time," Molly rose and began clearing the table. "Now, Hermione dear, are you sure that you've got everything else handled? Flowers, venue, photograph--"

 

Hermione laughed as she and Bill started setting the table. "Yes, yes. We really only had a caterer, invitations and outfits for the bridal party left. We've written all our other inquiries, and have them ready for Luna to send out tomorrow morning before brunch."

 

"Well, let Luna know she can ask me anything anytime," Molly told her.

 

Hermione smiled. "I will, Molly. And I know she will definitely take you up on that offer. I won't be around as much as I would like leading up to the wedding. I found out this morning that my first rotation tending Dillies starts on Monday morning."

 

"Dillies?" Bill dropped a fork on the table with a clatter. "You mean the home for 'fallen witches'?"

 

Hermione nodded as she finished setting the last plate on the table. "The very same."

 

"Oh dear. I've heard things about the matron that runs the place. Went to school with her niece actually," Molly said as she checked the food. "Cecily absolutely dreaded family events, if her aunt was going to be attending."

 

"Well, I'm hopeful she doesn't interfere too much with the maternity ward," Hermione commented.

 

Moments later two cracks of Apparition sounded in the yard, and they were joined by Arthur and Ginny. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying a nice dinner and visiting. Hermione found her gaze straying a bit more frequently toward Bill than it used to, but she wrote it off as simple curiosity because he had been living in various countries on the Continent since the war.

 

_ 28 June 2004 _

_ Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches _

 

Monday morning dawned clear and bright. Hermione woke bright and early, unable to sleep until her alarm rang for nerves. After a quick shower and breakfast, she dressed in her mint green midwife robes and checked the bag that she'd packed with her necessities and a few books for her evening hours, since she would be sleeping at the home during the week. After bidding Luna farewell, with a promise to write and let her know how she was settling in, Hermione took one last look at their cheerful, cosy flat. 

 

Turning sharply on her heel, she Apparated to the black iron gate at the foot of the drive to the Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches. Taking a moment to steady herself, she surveyed the land.  The area was rather hilly, with the property sitting in a shallow valley. Similar to the Malfoy family's manor house, the property was walled. The gate opened on a long gravel drive that meandered toward the large stone building. She walked along the path, admiring the grounds. 

 

Before long, Hermione was walking up a shallow set of rough hewn stone steps. The heavy oak door, reinforced with metal studs, opened before she could ring the bell. A woman wearing a grey dress and a white apron stood in the doorway. Her head was covered with a wimple and veil similar to a nun. She examined the young witch with an unreadable expression.

 

“Midwife Granger? My name is Matron Peabody. Welcome to The Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches. Please come in and follow me.” Her voice was cold, making Hermione suppress a shiver. The older witch stepped aside to allow her entry.

 

“Good morning,” Hermione replied as she walked into a large entrance hall, panelled in highly polished wood, with a black and white tiled floor. She followed the matron across the hall and into an office at the beginning of a dark corridor. 

 

“Please sit,” said the matron indicating a plain wooden chair that faced a large desk of ornately carved dark wood. The matron's own chair was of the same dark wood as the desk with a leather seat and back. As Hermione perched on her chair, she wondered if the decor was meant to reinforce a particular hierarchy, or if the woman was simply unaware of the the less than inviting atmosphere her chosen furnishings created. Folding her hands in her lap, she raised her gaze to meet Matron Peabody's.

 

“I will be frank with you, Midwife Granger. I would rather the Ministry of Magic stop sending St. Mungo’s midwives here. This home has a long, proud history, and managed for many decades before the Ministry's interference. Unfortunately, since we provide some medical care, we have to comply with certain regulations directives." 

 

Matron Peasebody perched a pair of reading glasses on the tip of her nose and reviewed a document on her desk. "During the next four months, your role here is to see to any births that need your attention. You will not interfere with any other matters pertaining to the running of this home. I have two copies of the contract that the Ministry and St. Mungo's have drawn up with the Home. I'll let you review the document before you sign it. The signature line is charmed so that your name will appear not only on your copy, but mine, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry's as well." She passed Hermione a few pages.

 

Hermione read the contract thoroughly. "Excuse me, Matron. There are pages missing from this copy," she said holding it towards the other woman. "It jumps from page number four to page number seven."

 

Glowering at the midwife, Matron Peasebody rifled through her own copy of the contract before shoving two more pieces of parchment across her desk. "Well, it appears that my copy had two of each of those pages." 

 

"Thank you," Hermione said. The matron did not reply, so she took a careful look at the pages that had been withheld from her copy of the contract. There were a couple of clauses on the contract that seemed to contradict some of what she'd just been told.

 

"You are quite thorough, Miss Granger," Matron Peasebody commented with an irate huff.

 

Hermione's left eyebrow quirked upwards. "I take legal documents seriously, madam."

 

"This contract is standard among all of our medical staff," the unpleasant witch continued, ignoring Hermione's statement, and holding out an inked quill. "Now I must insist, either sign it or get out of this building. I have an important meeting starting very soon."

 

While Hermione was a bit surprised by the woman's lack of regard for legal documents, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. The contract, in its entirety was thorough and set her mind at ease about how much leeway she had in providing proper care to the women placed on her ward, so she took up the proffered quill. Taking a breath, and feeling rather like Ariel in that animated film that had been popular the year before she got her Hogwarts letter, Hermione signed the contract.

 

"Very well," the matron said, before she called out, "Mipsy!"

 

A house-elf appeared with a loud crack, bowing first to the matron then Hermione. The wrinkled little creature looked to be an elderly female. She wore a uniform fashioned from an aged grey pillowcase.

 

“Mipsy, this is Midwife Granger. Please show her to the maternity wing. You will be her assistant for this rotation.” Turning her gaze back to Hermione, she continued, "Midwife Granger, we will have a meeting after lunch. There will be much to discuss about a new patient that joined us this morning."

 

“Mipsy is pleased to be serving Midwife Granger. Thank you, Matron," the little elf squeaked. Turning to face Hermione, she said, "Mipsy is taking you to your rooms now, Miss.” 

 

Hermione smiled at MIpsy, before she stood and thanked the matron for her time. After following Mipsy out of the office, she closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh of absolute relief. The woman's presence was so negative. 

 

Mipsy led her down the long corridor. The further she went from the extravagant entrance hall, the more plainly the home was decorated. The walls were a dull grey. Without natural light, it was hard for Hermione to tell if the paint was actually that colour, or if it had faded over time, but with the dark wood floors throughout, the overall effect was dreary. At the far end of the house, there was a narrow staircase. Mipsy led Hermione up the stairs, passing a landing that opened onto the first floor, and continuing upwards to the second floor.   

 

The second floor corridor ended about halfway down the length of the building with a set of large wooden doors. A tarnished brass sign read "Maternity Ward". Mipsy knocked on the door. The click of  the door opened and a woman dressed in the same uniform as Matron Peabody peered out. She had a kindly face and reminded Hermione of Professor Sprout. 

 

“Hello, you must be Midwife Granger! I’m Mediwitch Blenkinsop, but please call me Muriel, come in. Mipsy, could you be a dear and take her bag to her room before making us some tea, please? Just leave it in the office and we'll have it after I show her around the ward,” Mediwitch Blenkinsop said as she stepped aside to allow Hermione and the little house-elf through before she locked the door behind them again.

 

“We have to keep the ward's door locked at all times, to stop a few of the older residents from disturbing the babies. They are harmless, and I daresay the residents on both sides of this ward's doors would benefit from interacting with each other. Oh well, the matron must be obeyed." The mediwitch sighed and turned to walk down the hallway, passing by a couple of doors, including one that Mipsy had disappeared into just moments ago, and up to a door labelled "Nursery". "We’d best get young Archie here to his mum. it’s time for his morning snack. He's the only baby right now, so it's not too busy," she explained to Hermione over her shoulder as she went and picked up a wrapped bundle from a cot.

 

The room was bright and airy, though narrow with a large window opposite the door. Hermione walked across the room, admiring the view of a modest cottage style garden. The cream paint on the walls, and rich oaken floors created a much more inviting atmosphere compared to the rest of the home that she'd seen. Turning back to survey the room, she counted twelve cots, six on either side. Only one was made up. Each cot had a small chest of drawers with a changing station on top. A basket of fresh nappies was attached to the side of Archie's dresser.

 

“After we take this little fellow to his mother, I can introduce you to the women on our ward. Mipsy should be back with our tea by then," she said as she gently rocked the crying infant. She beckoned Hermione to follow her out of the nursery. "Then we can get down to business reviewing our patient files. As of today, we only have three, and all are due within the next three months. Oh, and there is another lass who arrived at breakfast this morning--what a fuss she made! She is in a private room on Matron Peasebody's orders. We don't have her file yet.”

 

Hermione followed the mediwitch further into the ward and through a door with a sign that simply said "Mothers". The layout was identical to what she'd grown accustomed to at St. Mungo's. The room was wide enough for a row of three beds on either side. There was a small wooden bedside table at each, with a lamp. Three of the beds were occupied with young witches. Two were in the later stages of pregnancy and the other was sitting up against some pillows reaching out to receive her son who immediately quieted in his mother's arms as she started breastfeeding.

 

“Girls, this is Midwife Granger. She will be looking after you this rotation,” Madam Blenkinsop introduced Hermione.

 

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you are all well. I will spend today familiarising myself with your files and getting settled in. Tomorrow, I would like to meet each of you one-on-one, to get to know each other a bit and do an examination, so I can check on your progress,” Hermione explained, smiling at the young women.

 

“Right then, ladies, I will show Midwife Granger around our little ward and get her settled in,” Madam Blenkinsop said. 

 

She and Hermione left the room, and the mediwitch began pointing out things, "So, there are two Mothers rooms, one on either side of the corridor here. The new girl is in the other one by herself right now, and the matron has it warded so only she and Mipsy can go in there. Beside the mothers we have showers and loos for the girls. Now, this room here is a sort of multi-purpose room." She opened the door and stepped aside so Hermione could look in. "It has a few books and chairs, some throws that past residents and staff have made, and a few tables for writing, sewing or other work. We even have a wireless that someone left behind ages ago--take care to reinforce the soundproofing on the room if you or any of the girls turn it on. The matron doesn't know about it."

 

Across from the multi-purpose room, she showed Hermione the examination and birthing room. Next to that was a brewing room, so that they could make some of the simpler, more routine potions their patients may need, and anything they were asked to supply to the rest of the home. Across from these rooms was the nursery that Hermione had seen earlier. Beside it was a door with a brass plaque that read, "Mediwitch Blenkinsop". There was a very narrow door next for Mipsy's room. Hermione's own room was right by the door separating the maternity ward from the rest of the home.

 

Across from their private rooms was the ward's office. Madam Blenkinsop led her into the office and showed her to her desk by one of the two windows in the large room. "The filing system is pretty simple. Current patient files are on this shelf and former patients are in the large cabinet. Each file has the intake paperwork, including medical history questionnaire, and next of kin contact information. The shelf below has the sponsorship paperwork, and the third shelf is for adoption paperwork."

 

Hermione nodded, taking it all in. She poured herself a cup of tea from the pot on the tray that she assumed Mipsy brought, and settled in her desk chair to read her patients’ medical files while Madam Blenkinsop went to take an inventory of potion ingredients. 

 

Just before one o'clock, a softly tinkling bell rang. "Oh, that's the meal bell," Madam Blenkinsop informed Hermione. "Normally we would eat with our patients here in the multi-purpose room, but since it's your first day, we will eat at the staff table in the refectory." With that, she led Hermione out of the ward, taking care to lock the office and the door to the ward behind them, before showing her where the large room was on the ground floor.

 

Hermione sat at a table rather like the staff table at Hogwarts, set above the two long tables that ran the length of the refectory. While most of the residents filed in from the door from the corridor, a few came in from a smaller side door, which she assumed led to the kitchens. All of the residents wore a grey dress and white pinafore apron. Most wore their hair either in a bun, or a pixie cut. There were about forty women, varying in age from young girls to elderly witches.They all wore the same defeated, crushed look as they sat down quietly on the benches that lined the tables.

 

There was little to no conversation, among either the staff or the residents as the food appeared on the tables for everyone to help themselves. Like the food served at St Mungo’s, the meal was filling but bland. The cottage pie was a bit dry and the boiled cauliflower and carrots were rather limp, but it was nutritious, Hermione supposed. For those who wanted, there was watery rice pudding for dessert. It looked nothing like any rice pudding she'd ever had, so Hermione avoided it. If she felt in need of perking up later, she could have a small piece of chocolate or a sugar quill from her small stash of sweets.

 

After the meal, Matron Peasebody beckoned to Hermione. "I may as well give you a tour of the rest of the ground floor on the way back to my office. The ground floor has the entrance hall, and refectory, both of which you're now familiar with. The kitchens are next to this room," the matron said as they left the refectory. "The house-elves have their quarters across from the kitchens. This floor also has our still room, laundry, a pair of classrooms, and a large common area. My office, of course, is off the entrance hall. I have private quarters that are accessible only through an entrance in my office. Should you need me outside of regular business hours, send Mipsy to me."

 

Hermione kept quiet as they walked into the matron's office. Once the matron was seated, Hermione sat in the same chair as earlier in the day.  "Our residents help out with many tasks around the home. While you're here, you may notice some of them doing gardening, cooking, laundry, and even some of the cleaning. Over the years, we've found that keeping the women occupied is paramount to keeping things running smoothly. You may do something similar with the women living in your ward, if it poses no risk to their health.

 

"I'm sure you noticed a few rooms on the second floor, on your way into the maternity ward?" The young midwife nodded. "Those rooms are for residents who are unable to help out much with the day to day tasks. Some are elderly, and a few are otherwise disabled."

 

Matron Peasebody stopped talking and removed a key from a small pocket at her breast on her apron. After unlocking one of her desk drawers she retrieved a file in a red folder.

 

“Midwife Granger, what I reveal to you from this point on is not to leave the confines of this building, understood?" At Hermione's nod the matron continued, "There is a patient staying here in a private room. Her room was warded to allow only myself entry this morning, but I've altered them since you, Mediwitch Blenkinsop and Mipsy will be looking after her.

 

"She is here at her parents’ request. It’s imperative that no one knows she is here, because she dishonoured a marriage contract her parents arranged by eloping. Unfortunately, she fell pregnant during this folly and is here to have her child in secret. If the baby survives the birth, which it may not since the pregnancy may be high risk, it will be adopted, and the mother's marriage annulled.” 

 

Hermione stared at the matron. "I see. May I have her file? If the pregnancy is high risk, her examination should happen sooner rather than later." 

 

“Remember that your job is to make sure that she is well cared for during her time here. The circumstances surrounding your patients' stay here is no concern of yours. Her family is well connected. We've already assured the family of the home's discretion," Matron Peasebody coldly told Hermione.

 

After the awful woman dismissed Hermione, she went back to the maternity wing, red folder clutched tightly in her trembling hands. Her first day was not going at all how she expected, either from Helen's accounts of her brief stay home, or from what other midwives at St. Mungo's had told her about their rotations. She didn't know what was going on, but the Dillies all seemed to have significantly less freedom, and opportunities to move back into regular Wizarding society than she'd been led to believe. 

 

And then there was the mysterious new patient, who she was beginning to suspect was being kept against her will. She was still puzzling over the implications of her meeting with the matron as she re-entered the maternity ward and entered the office. Mediwitch Blenkinsop took one look at Hermione and excused herself to the potions room to make them both tea. She didn't press Hermione about the meeting with the matron, but sat quietly with her for a short while.

 

Hermione waited until the mediwitch left to check on their regular patients before she turned to the red folder. The tab along the side read, "Madam X", and she wondered just who the woman might be. There was very little information in the file. The intake form had a redacted name. Her age was listed as twenty-five years old. The medical history was completely blank. No wiser, to either the patient's identity or medical condition, she plucked the useless papers out of the file, attached them to a clipboard along with some fresh parchment, and decided that there was no time like the present to complete the first examination of her rotation.

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for what she found upon opening the door to the private room. On a bed halfway down the room sat a very heavily pregnant, exhausted-looking Pansy Weasley.

 

"Bloody hell!"

 

"You've got that right, Granger," Pansy greeted her. "I hadn't dared hope you or Lovegood would be the midwife on duty, when that pasty, porridge faced woman said that a new one was starting today. Congratulations, by the way."

 

"Same to you, I suppose." The words were out of her mouth before she even realised what she'd said. Clapping her hand over her mouth she started rambling, "Oh gods, I'm sorry. I mean about the pregnancy, of course." 

 

Pansy barked out a laugh, taking them both by surprise. "Merlin, Granger. No wonder Potter and Weasley kept you around through school. You're decent comic relief during a crisis. Honestly, I should have let George go through the post this morning, instead of doing it myself. He'd never have let me touch that letter from my mother, and this would never have happened?"

 

"Portkey?"

 

"Right in one."

 

Hermione gaped at the dark haired witch for a moment before composing herself and scribbling something on a clean sheet of paper. She continued writing as she said, "Right, let's get the intake assessment and examination over. The matron said your pregnancy is potentially high risk."

 

Walking over to Pansy's bedside, she held out the clipboard out to the other witch to read. 

 

_ Gods, your mother is demented--no offense! I need to go through the motions so the matron doesn't suspect anything amiss but I'm going to get you back to George as soon as possible! I'm not sure what wards Matron Peasebody has on this room, so we better not speak about any planning we do. _

 

“Pansy, I need to examine you. From what the mediwitch told me during my orientation, it sounds like you've had a stressful day, and I want to make sure everything is well with you and the baby.” 

 

“Babies, Granger. I'm having twins. If we survive the labour and delivery, anyway."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The doctor I've been seeing told me I have placenta previa," Pansy said as Hermione helped her to get in a more comfortable position before casting a softening spell on the bed. She sighed, "That's better. These beds are awful and that bitch took my wand."

 

Hermione set about casting several diagnostic spells, and writing her findings down. As she did so, she questioned Pansy about the placement of her placenta, and if she recalled its placement at her last examination. According to Pansy, her doctor mentioned that her it was about half a centimeter from her cervix at her last check up.

 

“Well, you will be pleased to know the placenta has shifted, so it's now a full centimeter from the cervix. If you were having only one baby, the placenta may have moved back into the proper position in the next few weeks, allowing you to have a natural birth," Hermione told her. "As it is, the babies are well developed. According to my calculations, you are thirty-two weeks along. How does that compare with what your doctor told you?"

 

“The doctor thought I was about thirty-one weeks when I saw her last week."

 

Hermione nodded. "And she told you that you'd probably be induced, or scheduled for a cesarean section at thirty-five to thirty-six weeks?"

 

"That sounds right," Pansy replied. "I had it all written down at home."

 

Hermione scribbled out another note as she spoke. “All right, that should do for now. You must be exhausted. I'll have Mipsy bring you a nutrition potion later, but I want you to rest for now.”

 

_ I'm going to notify Harry and Ron as soon as I can get a moment in private. I'm sure George went to them to get them looking for you. _

 

Hermione left the private room, the door automatically locking behind her, and marched back to the office. Once she'd placed her examination notes in the file with the intake form, Hermione vanished the page with the messages she'd written to Pansy. Checking the clock, she saw it was already half past four. She called for Mipsy to ask Mediwitch Blenkinsop, so the three of them could have a team meeting.

 

“I have an update on our private patient, Pansy," Hermione began once the three of them were in the office and the door was closed. "I conducted her examination just now, and found she has placenta previa. It's begun to move away from the cervix itself, but since she's carrying twins, there isn't going to be time for it to resolve fully on its own before her modified due date. There is an experimental spell I can use to try and move the placenta naturally, but we may have to perform a magical caesarian section."

 

"Oh no," the mediwitch moaned. "The matron is always so unreasonable when we need to bring a surgeon in to aid with a c-section."

 

“Well, pardon me for saying so, but the matron can go suck a lemon!” Hermione huffed irritably. "She knew the pregnancy was high risk when she came to the arrangement she made with the woman's parents. She should bloody well expect it and be prepared. Now, if all goes well, we'll be delivering those twins in three to four weeks. Stay alert though. Recent stress to the mother could accelerate things." 

 

At the end of the meeting, Hermione instructed Mipsy to begin preparing a layette for each twin. Mediwitch Blenkinsop offered to brew a batch of nutrition potions, since they were running low. Mipsy stayed behind after the Mediwitch left. "Midwife Granger, Mipsy is very concerned about Mrs. Pansy."

 

"You've seen her?” Hermione asked the the little house-elf.

 

Mipsy nodded. "I stayed with Mrs. Pansy today between my other duties. She misses her Mister Georgie very much."

 

"He's got to be beside himself with worry," Hermione said.

 

"It's not good for her or the babies to be away from her Mister Georgie," the little elf said as she wrung her hands. "Mipsy won't even punish herself for saying this, but Matron is bad."

 

Hermione knelt in front of Mipsy and grasped her hands. "Mipsy, will you help me help Mrs. Pansy?" She felt a bit of guilt for even thinking of asking the house-elf, but she would need help to get her friend out of this awful place, and the little creature appeared to be more loyal to the mothers and babies in her care than the matron or the home.

 

"Yes, yes. Mipsy helps the midwife help Mrs. Pansy."

 

"Do you know if I could send a patronus message to my friends, so Mister Georgie knows she is safe?"

 

Mipsy thought carefully for a moment. "I think so."

 

"Okay, I'll try it. Can you make sure we aren't disturbed?"

 

Mipsy nodded enthusiastically, ears flapping. She snapped her fingers in the direction of the office door, before turning back to her. "There. Elf magic's strong."

 

Hermione took that as her cue to cast her patronus. The silvery otter sat in front of her with its head tilted to the side as she told it her message. "Go on now," she told it. "Find Harry and Ron."

 

She and Mipsy watched as the patronus disappeared. Hermione had to refrain from worrying her lower lip with her teeth while they waited to see if there would be a reply.

 

A couple of minutes later, Harry's stag patronus popped into the room. "Hermione, thank Merlin she's with you. We were trying to think of a way to notify you about the situation. Thanks for letting us know she's as well as can be expected. I'm going to notify the Head Auror right now to try and get a warrant. We'll try to keep you updated."

 

As the Patronus vanished, Hermione heaved a sigh. "All right, Mipsy. Now all we have to do is act like everything is normal. It's almost dinner, so you should go and get ready."

 

Hermione waited until the little elf left the office before she let her shoulders sag in relief. She'd been holding her breath during the wait for a reply, and hoping that the Matron wouldn't storm the maternity wing, demanding answers regarding any unauthorised disturbance to the wards. 

 

Dinner in the multi-purpose room was a quiet affair, but infinitely better than sitting in the dingy refectory. The food wasn't any better, but the mums were much less downtrodden than the other residents. And, they all got to cuddle little Archie after the table was cleared, before his mother and the mediwitch went to bathe him and put him down for the night. 

 

Anxious about what her second day at the home might bring, Hermione retired to her room early in the evening. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she removed the pins holding her hair in the low chignon and placed them in a small dish on her bedside table. After running her fingers through her long curls, she undressed and hung up her uniform in the small wardrobe. She'd just pulled on her plain nightdress, when a patronus shaped like a fox appeared in the air before her.

 

"Hermione," Bill's voice spoke through the fox's mouth, soothing her frayed nerves. "Luna told me it should be safe to send you a message by now. There's some discrepancies in the annual ward reports that the home's filed with the Ministry. Be careful. My boss agreed to excuse me from my course tomorrow, so I'll be with the Auror team that's going there in the morning. Stay safe."

 

Not long after the patronus vanished, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

_ 29 June 2004 _

_ The Dilys Derwent Home for Fallen Witches _

 

Hermione was awoken early the next morning by a concerned Mediwitch Blenkinsop knocking on her door.

 

“Midwife Granger, I’m very worried about Pansy. She's bleeding some this morning. She says it's normal for her, but I think you should take a look!”

 

The young witch pushed her bed clothes aside, snatched up her wand and got out of the bed. Bleeding was fairly normal during placenta previa, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. She slipped on her dressing gown and shoved her feet into her slippers before she left her room and rushed toward the other end of the maternity wing.

 

“Pansy," she said as she entered the private room and walked toward the only occupied bed, "I understand you are have some vaginal bleeding this morning. Are you experiencing any pain?” 

 

"More than usual," Pansy replied. "But the blood is bright. My doctor told me bright blood and low pain were to be expected with my condition."

 

Hermione nodded. "I'll still conduct a thorough exam. Mediwitch Blenkinsop?"

 

"Yes, Midwife?"

 

"Can you prepare Pansy for an exam while I go get dressed and grab her file?" Hermione asked. At the mediwitch's nod, Hermione excused herself. Hurrying, she went to her room and dressed before going into the office. She was grabbing the file when the fox patronus appeared again.

 

"I told my fox to only deliver this message if you're alone," Bill's voice said. "I'm examining the wards now while The Head Auror, Harry and Ron are meeting with the matron. She's none too pleased to see us here, just so you know. Keep your wand on you. See you soon."

 

Hermione sprinted back to the private room with her wand and Pansy's file. 

 

"Pansy's ready for the examination," Mediwitch Blenkinsop reported.

 

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Let's take a look at what's going on inside the uterus," she said before she cast a spell to allow her to see into the womb, almost as if she were looking through a window. 

 

"The placenta is still in the about the same place as it was yesterday," Hermione reported, "but one of the twins has flipped, so its head is pressing against the cervix just a bit. So, that's what is causing the pain."

 

She cast a couple of diagnostic spells next. "Vitals for all three of you look good. I want you to rest as much as possible though, Pansy."

 

"Not like I can do much," the dark haired witch groused. "The bitch that runs this place set wards on this room to prevent me leaving to even use the loo. She had the house-elf set up a little screened off area with a chamber pot, somewhere over there." Hermione looked to where Pansy was pointing. 

 

Suddenly the door burst open, hitting the wall with enough force to leave a dent in the plaster. Bill Weasley came into the room, before calling out over his shoulder, "In here!" Harry and Ron rushed in right behind him.

 

"Pansy, are you okay?" Ron asked.

 

"Oh, I'm great. Having the time of my life," Pansy snarked. "Where's that matron bitch?"

 

"We arrested her a few minutes ago. The list of charges we'll be bringing against her is rather long," Harry told them. "We'll probably be here for a few days, conducting interviews and gathering evidence."

 

Ron had moved to Pansy's bedside. "We sent another team to go arrest your parents. George was ready to go over there and rip them limb from limb after he came to the Ministry to tell us about your disappearance."

 

Hermione left Pansy's side to go over to the door. 

 

"What's going to happen to the home?" Mediwitch Blenkinsop asked.

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "No one's sure yet," he answered, "but by the looks of some of the residents in the other part of the home, things need to run as smoothly as possible. St. Mungo's loaned our department a few Healers this morning, and they are assessing some of the women downstairs." 

 

"Thank you, Auror Potter. I should go check on the other ladies in this wing," she said and excused herself. 

 

Harry looked at his watch. "I need to go let my boss know that we found Pansy so Ron and I will take her to St. Mungo's."

 

"Harry, wait!" Hermione summoned the red folder that the matron gave her the day before. She cast a spell and made two copies of the contents. "I'll keep the originals with the rest of the home's maternity wing files. Here's a copy for St. Mungo's and one for the evidence file."

 

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he took the folders she handed him and left the room to find his boss.

 

Hermione turned to Bill and he pulled her into his arms. "What a morning," she murmured against his broad chest.

 

Bill gave her a squeeze before letting her go. "I'll say. The wards on this place were awful."

 

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up at him.

 

"There were several darker wards," he told her. "I'm not sure what all of them did, but I'm sure they were affecting the residents negatively."

 

"Were you able to disable them?"

 

Bill shook his head. "There were a few I had to leave up, unfortunately. I'll need to bring a team back here and do a full evaluation, since at least one of the wards was targeting people's magical cores. In fact, I'd better head back to London and see about putting in a request. The sooner we get those wards untangled the better." 

 

He started to walk out of the room but hesitated by the door. Turning around he strode up to Hermione again. "I know the timing is awful, and we both have a lot of work to do, but there's something I've been wanting to do ever since the first night I came over to your place to work on an assignment." He reached up to stroke her cheek. "Ever since I noticed your habit of nibbling on your lip when you're deep in thought, or worried."

 

She felt heat creeping up her cheeks and she knew she had to be blushing. She didn't realise that he'd been paying such close attention. "What's that?"

 

He leaned down slowly, giving her a chance to pull away. Hermione tilted her face upwards and rose up on her toes she could catch his lips in a soft kiss. The sound of footsteps in the corridor made them pull apart. Bill tucked a stray curl behind her hair and told her he would be back soon.

 

Hermione sighed as he left the wing. She went to check on Pansy one last time before Harry and Ron whisked her away to St. Mungo's where George was waiting.

 

The rest of the day and the next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity.

 

There were several changes at the home following Matron Peasebody's arrest. St. Mungo's appointed Midwife Leddingham to run it along with a general practice healer. Bill's team of cursebreakers worked for several days, evaluating the remaining wards, and carefully dismantled them over the course of a few weeks. With every ward that they successfully banished, the oppressive atmosphere of the home lightened. Gradually, the defeated demeanor of the residents began to diminish.

 

During the same period of time, the Aurors conducted a thorough investigation at the home. Several of the women had been reported missing over the years, and many cold cases were solved, just by reading the roster of residents. In the end, the former matron was charged with several counts each of accessory to kidnapping, imprisonment, the casting of illegal wards, and assault causing magical harm.

 

Luna and Rolf's wedding was beautiful, and especially poignant for most of the guests in attendance. And while George and Pansy were unable to attend due to the twins' birth the night before, there were many toasts to little Pandora and Loki. Surrounded by friends and family, with Bill's arm around her shoulder, Hermione was grateful that they had so much to celebrate.

  
  



End file.
